I Win
by Jess420
Summary: I got this idea from a certain wrestling commercial. One Shot. Main haracters: Brock Lesnar & OC. Please Review. Thanks.


**Author's Note** This is a story that was inspired by a certain commercial. I hope that you all enjoy it. Sorry it took me so long to actually finish it. Oh, it's a one shot. But if enough people want me to make more to it then I just might.   
  
--Jess  
  
I WIN  
  
My name is Abigail and I'm 24 years old. I work for the WWE, no… not as a Diva. I'm a personal assistant for Chris Irving, you all know him as Chris Jericho though. He's actually a really nice guy nothing like his on-screen character, and his wife Jessica is wonderful, she's one of my best friends actually. I've been working with the WWE for about 3 years now and I've loved every minute of it.   
  
I know all the guys in the back, all those superstars that everyone loves, they're just like you and me… Well, I take that back, they're not just like you and me… they're extremely fuckin' hot, or at least most of the guys are hot the old ones not so much but the younger ones oh yea baby.  
  
Whenever there's a Pay Per View it's always really hectic around 'the office' which for me is backstage. There are always tons of people everywhere you turn, especially if it's one of the PPV's with both WWE brands involved. Lucky me tonight is one of those. The Royal Rumble to be exact.   
  
I barely had enough time to do one of my many jobs when I got to the arena that night. I didn't even have time to check into the hotel so I put my suitcase in Jericho's room. There weren't any major problems with the show, or at least no problems that I had to deal with. After the show came to an end I rode with Chris and Jessica to the hotel.  
  
Imagine my surprise when I found out that my reservation was lost and all the other rooms were booked. At first I got pissed, yelling at the hotel staff telling them how incompetent they are. Then after I realized that it wasn't really their fault I took a deep breath and apologized for my out burst.   
  
I smiled sweetly, "Could you call another hotel and see if they have any empty rooms?" The young woman behind the desk said, "I'll try but the chances of that are slim and nil. This is a very exciting weekend for the city of Philadelphia, with the Pay Per View earlier tonight." "Oh, I know ALL about the Pay Per View. I work for the WWE, I was there."   
  
The young woman called a few hotels and told me, "As I thought, there are not rooms open at any of the hotels that I called." I sighed, "Thank you for trying." I guess that means that I'll have to find someone willing to share a room with me. I called a few of my friends but none of them had a bed for me to sleep in. I had been sitting in the hotel lobby for about half an hour when 'The Nest Big Thing' Brock Lesnar came thru the doors.  
  
Brock was checking in, I figured I had nothing to lose so I walked over to him. "Hi Brock. How have you been?" Brock smiled, "I've been good Abby. How about you?" I rolled my eyes, "Well. I was good until I got here. Come to find out that the hotel lost my reservation and now they don't have any open rooms." Brock shook his head, "You don't have anywhere to sleep?" "Nope." He smiled, "Well, come on Ab. You're sharing' my room." I gave Brock a big hug, "You're the best Brock. I was starting to contemplate sleeping in the lobby."   
  
Brock and I went up to his room. He unlocked the room and we walked in. I looked around his room, "Wow. You've got a nice room." "Yea. Vince gives his top wrestlers nothing but the best." Then I put my bag by the couch. Brock looked at me, "You're getting the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." I rolled my eyes, "Brock, you had a match earlier therefore you get the bed. Plus, you and you're huge muskles (purposely spelled wrong) wouldn't fit on the couch." Brock shook his head, "I refuse to let a woman sleep on the couch. I'll just sleep on the floor." "But Brock…" "NO. There's nothing you say that's going to change my mind. You get the bed, I get the floor."   
  
I rolled my eyes. "You think you're so big and bad just cuz you're the champ." "Oh yea baby. I'm the best… you said it yourself, I'm big and bad and I'm the champ. What more could a woman want?" I laughed, "Some romance, or some lovin' either would do." Brock smirked, "You want some lovin'… I'll give you some lovin'." I just laughed and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
After I had gotten out of the bathroom I noticed that Brock had already made himself comfortable on the floor, taking the extra blankets and pillows from the closet and making what looked to be a bed on the floor. I walked by him shaking my head, "If you weren't such a huge pain in the ass you would be sleeping on the bed instead of me." Brock smiled, "My mom would kill me if she found out I made you sleep on the couch. Plus the couch isn't even comfortable enough to sit on let alone sleep on." I rolled my eyes and got comfortable in the king sized bed.   
  
Brock got up and turned the lights off and we both laid down to get some sleep. I couldn't get comfortable and kept tossing and turning. "You ok up there?" "Yes, I'm fine. There's just something not right up here." Then it dawned on me… I still had my bra on, and all women know it's a pain in the ass to fall asleep with your bra on. So I took it off and threw it across the room without thinking.  
  
Brock laughed. My bra landed directly on his face. Brock sat up in 'bed', turned to me and said, "I Win." I rolled my eyes, "No Brock, we ALL win." Brock and I just laughed. "Brock, I am soo sorry. I just threw it without thinking. And just my luck. It landed right on you." Brock smirked, "Correction, it landed on my face." "OH MY GOD! I'm so embarrassed." "No, don't be. It's not that big of a deal. Although I do like the fact that you are bra-less now."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea baby. Come up here and gemme some of that lovin'." Brock got up and layed down next to me. "Um… Brock, I was kidding. But you can stay up here if you'd like. I'm sure it's more comfortable." Brock just stared at me. "Brock? Are you okay?" Brock smiled, "I'm more then ok." And with that he kissed me.  
  
Let me tell you Brock is the BEST kisser that I've met, or experienced I should say. Brock pulled back, "Brock?" "Yes?" "I have a confession." "What's that Abs?" "Well, it's kind of juvenile… but I need you to know before anything else happens." Brock looked at me with concern, "Are you a… we can wait if you don't want to do anything. No pressure." I smile at Brock's sweetness, "No Brock it's not that. I'm not a virgin. And I know you would never pressure me into anything. I just need to tell you that… well I need to tell you that…" And I couldn't finish my statement.  
  
Brock smiled and stroked my face, "Abigail… you can tell me anything." I smiled, "Brock… I, well… I'm in love with you." Brock stayed still in shock and I got worried… I just confessed my love to him and he froze up… that can't be a good thing. Then his face broke into a huge smile and he engulfed me in a hug. "Aww… Abs, I love you too. I just thought you were too good for me." I laughed, "Me too good for you?? HA! Try the other way around buster."   
  
Brock just looked into my eyes, "No, I could never be not too good for you. But, I do have to say… you're just right for me." And he kissed me again. We laid there in each others arms, completely content. We were in love, and that's all that mattered. OH… and the fact that I was right. We ALL win!  
  
**Author's Note** Hope you liked it. Please review. I was gonna have this story be pretty much all smut, but I liked the way it turned out now better. The plot just didn't work for my OTHER idea. Please tell me which parings you would like me to write about in any other stories. I'm starting a new story, so I hope that will be up soon too. Thanks for all the input on 'Into the Light' and 'Perfect'… you guys are awesome!! Thanks Again--  
  
--Jess 


End file.
